Another One?
by Kinetic Nights
Summary: Shadow Walker is another half-vampire like Vlad, and she is going on an adventure to find her cousin, and her brother while hiding from Elsyia. Will she find out who her father is?


Another One?

Urm I got an idea to write something for a Vlad fic so I'm typing the first chapter now, oh and this takes place in eighth grade so Enjoy and review though it probably sucks.

Another One: Chapter One

(11th grade)

Shadow's POV

"Shadow hurry up or you'll be late" my human friend Isabel said over the phone

"me, Late. that's a good one Izzy" I scoffed back

"well come on or imma leave you behind" she threatened

"I'm almost there" I said and hung up and walked over to her

"finally" she said exasperated and we walked to our new school

10 minutes later….

"hello we're new here do you mind telling us where Mr. Otis's class is" I ask a tallish pale, black haired guy

"um I'm headed there too, but Mr. Otis is apparently missing so we have a substitute,. I'm Vladimir Tod" he informed us

"I'm Shadow Walker, and this is Isabel Kingston" I introduce

"call me Isabel and I will have your head" Izzy threatened

" I go by Vlad" he says

" Vlad who are these lovely ladies that look absolutely stunning" a dude with blonde hair said

" Henry you have completely lost it" Vlad says to the Blondie

"hey Blondie, I don't know if that's what you call flattery of whatever but you need to work on that" I deadpan

"-sighs- I'm Izzy and this short one is Shadow" Izzy states

"I'M NOT SHORT DARNIT" I all but shout

" don't eat me!" Izzy cowers away when she got a glimpse of my fangs

My hand flew over my mouth

" I'm sorry Izzy I did NOT mean to do that" I said franticly trying to apologize

"I-its f-fine just d-don't scare m-me like t-that again" she stammered

"we better get to class" Vlad said leading us in a classroom and to the back of the room

"did you see anything out there" I ask him urgently

"yes but I believe that here isn't the best place to discuss it, how about after school at my house" he replies

"OK Vlad, can Izzy come too, I usually don't go anywhere without her…" I trailed off and he nods

"hello class, take your seats, I'm Mr. Otis Otis and I will be your Mythology teacher " a middle aged guy with a very outdated dusty purple top hat announces and we sat down next to Vlad, and Henry.

"hey Otis, how Ya doing" I called out to him

" S-Shadow I haven't seen you in nearly 6 years" he said with wide eyes

"as much as I would love to reminisce and keep you from teaching the class and saving us from boredom I cant so I'll talk to you after class" I said chuckles

"fine be mean… okay who knows about any mythological creatures" he said and I raised my hand

"Shadow come up here and give some facts about the creature you know most about" he said and I walked up to the front of the classroom

"okay, everyone in this room has heard of Vampires and if you haven't then you must be crazy. Vampires drink blood, burn in the sun, are usually pale, detest human food, keep to themselves, and things such " I deadpanned and walked to my seat

Fast-forward to the end of the day

"Shadow, Izzy Henry come on were going to my house" Vlad said and we all followed him and we were soon at his home

"Nelly I'm home and I have company" Vlad announced and a young woman came into the room

"Hello what's your name" Nelly asked

"I'm Shadow and this is Izzy" I said smiling the I noticed that my fangs were jutting out and shut my mouth

"yes that's what I wanted to talk to you about miss long fangs" Vlad said

"so…." I trailed off

"-sighs- are you a vampire" he asked

"well…. More like half vampire, half human" I said

" much like myself then" he stated

"yay now I'm not completely alone in this small town" I cheered

"-chuckles- I guess not, but don't you have Izzy" he asked

"eh she's actually my favorite cousins twin, soon were going to look for him because he was put into an orphanage and, well, he's all she's got other than me" I deadpanned

"anyway, just a warning, Tom and Bill are the bullies of the school, um they don't like Goths, emos, Punks, or Loners, and they tend to beat the crap out of the above listed so watch out" he warned as I got out my thermos and took a swig of the crimson delicacy that was known as blood

"so basically I'm gunna have to beat the crap out of these guys so they'll leave me alone… excuse the language" I said nonchalantly

"if you can-"I cut him off

" I've lived on my own, running away from slayers and vampires alike, for the past 10 years, getting what I need from Blood banks, I just recently shook them off (coughkilledthemcough), AND taken care of Izzy, so don't tell me I cant take care of myself" I snapped

"Shadow don't be mean, just because were out of AB type blood" Izzy scolded

" oh hush Izzy, I'll get some more tomorrow, and I'm so Freakin grumpy because I got no sleep last night" I countered

"well Nelly we'd better go, I still need to feed the human over here and then go check the borders for the evils" I said

" oh no why don't you stay for dinner with us" she insisted

"… if you insist" I said and she squealed and skipped off to cook

" Shadow is a very interesting name" Henry said

"heh my dad named me" I said

"what was his name" Vlad asked

"… I don't know and could we please change the subject" I asked and they nodded

" um Shadow your eyes" Izzy said nudging me in the side

"whoa your eyes are like reddish blue purple" Vlad noted

"yea they do that when I'm about to have a nervous breakdown" I said

"so who likes sponge bob square pants" Izzy asked randomly

"I do… have you ever imagined the Greek god of the sea Poseidon, singing the sponge bob theme song" I asked with a small smile

"that is a funny thought" Vlad said

"Vlad, I'm here" Otis said "and I brought Vikas" he added after a second

"Shadow and Izzy are over" Vlad said as Otis came in the room with a Bodyguard looking dude

"Vikas, this is Isabel Kingston, and Shadow Walker" Otis introduced

"hullo" I said blinking owlishly

"Shady?" Vikas asked with a scared sort of look on his face

"I haven't been called Shady since my father left when I was 3, after my brother went missing, who are you" I growled with my eyes turning red

"you abandoned your nickname when I left" he said incredulously

"so what if I did, I cried myself to sleep and I still do, that name brings back things I'd rather not, dad " I said, my eyes taking on a blue shade instead of red

"I didn't want to leave you Shadow, the slayers already got your brother and your aunt and uncle, and Elysia was after me, I didn't want you in danger because of me, child. How is your mother" he said

"heh that witch is dead and I do not and will not acknowledge her as my mother" I said coldly

" who else did they kill" Dad asked after a moment

" that witch's new husband, my baby half sister Lily, she was 3 months old, almost got Izzy and soon me and Izzy are going to get Sora, I hear he was turned and he Found Alex" I said

"what happened after I left" he asked

" 'mom' freaked out after her husband was killed and shipped me off to some orphanage, I heard she and my baby sister were killed and I ran away, I just now got here like 2 days ago" I said putting air quotes around the word mom

"… where are Sora and Alex as far as you know" he said

"in Stokerton" I said

HAHA cliffhanger, well I always speed my stories up in the beginning then slowdown afterwards

And I know its short.

Shadow


End file.
